fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 042
Representative II Synopsis The Duel Academy Champion is decided. Summary The Duel Off Continues Maya and Forrest continue their duel to determine which of them will represent Duel Academy in the School Festival. So far, the two have proven very equal with momentum swinging from duelist to duelist. Forrest controls "Naturia Barkion" whose effect seals off Maya's traps so long as the former has cards in his GY. While Maya has 1000 more LP, Forrest's new monster stops Maya's lethal combination of "Tyrant Dragon", "Keeper of the Shrine", "Miracle's Wake", and "Dragon's Rage" with its single effect, forcing Maya to come up with a new strategy to seize the momentum. Maya responds to her predicament by sacrificing “Keeper of the Dragon Shrine” to Tribute Summon “Chthonian Emperor Dragon”, but the monster is weakened by 600 ATK/DEF due to "Naturia Fruitfly". Maya doesn't mind and insists she remain aggressive. Maya has “Chthonian Emperor” destroy “Naturia Fruitfly” while inflicting 300 piercing damage via “Dragon’s Rage”. While the damage is little, the stats of Maya’s monsters to normal. More importantly, Maya's real plan is to activate “Creature Swap” to force both players to swap a monster they control, and they only control one monster. Maya intends to seize "Barkion" to seal away Forrest's Traps in kind while "Barkion" is still a dragon, and is type still fits well into her deck. Forrest, however, refuses and counters with “Dark Bribe” to negate “Creature Swap” and destroy it. Maya then draws one card. Forrest says he wasn't going to waste "Dark Bribe" on a card like "Dragon's Rage", but "Creature Swap" is certainly worth the Counter Trap. Cameron notes Forrest's late but patient and timely save allows him to keep the momentum on his side despite Maya's best efforts. Even so, Maya still has the "Keeper of the Dragon Shrine" loop ready and waiting. He believes Forrest still has the momentum, but it's only very slight and ready to tip back into Maya's hands at any moment. Forrest has no choice but to play into Maya's loop as he has "Barkion" destroy "Chthonian Emperor". Forrest then Normal Summons "Naturia Butterfly", a weak monster with only 500 ATK but Maya can tell it must have a potent ability for Forrest to play it in Attack Position. Forrest then sets a card. Barkion's attack causes Cameron to shake, and he doesn't know why. Shy thinks to herself of why she suddenly feels hot. Maya draws and reminds Forrest of "Keeper of the Dragon Shrine's" primary effect to be used as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon a Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster. She uses this effect to Tribute Summon "Felgrand Dragon". Maya commands "Felgrand Dragon" to attack "Naturia Butterfly", which would win her the duel, but Forrest readily activates "Butterfly's" effect to mill the top card of his Deck to negate the attack. Forrest's Lockdown Forrest draws and activates a key card he's been looking for: “Landoise’s Luminous Moss”, which will prevent Maya from using monster effects this turn and thus shut down Maya's "Keeper of the Dragon Shrine" loop. Maya counters with her own Counter Trap as Forrest did: “Magic Drain” to negate “Landoise’s Luminous Moss” unless Forrest can discard Spell Card. Forrest attempts to negate “Magic Drain” with “Barkion’s” effect, but Maya dictates that “Barkion” cannot negate the effects of Counter Traps. The question beckons to whether or not Forrest as a Spell Card in his hand. The only card in Forrest's hand is "Naturia Spiderfang", causing Forrest to concede that he does not have a Spell to discard. Therfore, “Landoise’s Luminous Moss” fails. Forrest moves to Plan B and activates Continuous Trap: “Limit Reverse” to Special Summon “Naturia Beans” from his GY in Attack Position because it has at most 1000 ATK. Forrest then tunes “Beans” with “Butterfly” to Synchro Summon “Naturia Beast” in Attack Position. While neither of his monsters have the power to fare against "Felgrand Dragon", Forrest reminds Maya he has a card to circumvent the issue. Having Synchro Summoned a “Naturia” Synchro Monster, Forrest calls on “Naturia Ladybug” in his Graveyard, whom he Special Summons in Attack Position. Forrest activates “Ladybug’s” effects, sacrificing it to increase “Barkion’s” ATK by 1000, making it the strongest monster on the field. Cameron suddenly gets up, and steps over his frustrated classmates to leave the stadium. Cameron feels his entire body shaking. He flashes to memories of some kind of battle against some type of worms, featuring "Naturia Beast" and "Naturia Dragon" working together in perfect unison alongside two other creatures, a Beast with a flower atop its head and a tortoise. Cameron feels his body shaking more and more and flees the stadium to get away from the duel. Several students in the halls notice Cameron fleeing. A professor sees Cameron and orders him to return to his seat as the assembly duel is mandatory. Cameron ignores the professor and runs out of the doors. As Cameron gets away, Shy feels herself relaxing but then she herself sees a vision of two monsters fused together and says the name, "Naturia Exterio". Meanwhile, the duel continues. “Barkion” attacks “Felgrand Dragon”, and Maya activates “Forbidden Scripture” to negate all other card effects on the field and return all monsters’ stats to their original value during damage calculation. Forrest tells Maya he had two options for a Synchro Summon this turn, and he's glad he made the right choice with "Naturia Beast". Forrest activates “Beast’s” effect to mill the top two cards of his Deck to negate and destroy “Forbidden Scripture”. Therefore, “Felgrand Dragon” is still destroyed, leaving Maya with 500 Life Points. Despite losing her powerful monster, Maya's loop brings back “Keeper of the Shrine” in Defense Position. This time, however, "Keeper of the Dragon Shrine" is destroyed, shortening Maya's loop. The crowd notes that Forrest has established a loop or rather a lockdown of his own. He can fill his Graveyard with cards if through "Beast" to negate Maya's Spells, and "Barkion" will continue to banish cards to negate Maya's traps. Felgrand Dragon Maya draws and Normal Summons “Dragon Knight of Creation”. She uses its effect to discard a card and send itself to the GY to Special Summon any Level 7 or 8 Dragon from her GY, and she Special Summons “Felgrand Dragon” in Attack Position. Maya tells Forrest that "Felgrand Dragon" is not her favorite monster, but he is her strongest. Maya acknowledges Forrest's lockdown, but she still has Monster Effects to play. She tells Forrest that when “Felgrand” is Special Summoned from the Graveyard after being sent there from the field, she can target a monster in her Graveyard, and "Felgrand Dragon" gains ATK/DEF of equal to its Level x200, and Maya targets her favorite "Tyrant Dragon". "Tyrant Dragon's" wings blossom on "Felgrand Dragon" and transform to fit "Felgrand Dragon's" shade in Maya’s GY. "Felgrand Dragon" subsequently enjoys 4400 ATK and DEF. “Felgrand Dragon” attacks and destroys “Beast”, which depletes the rest of Forrest's Life Points, winning Maya the duel. Earthquake Maya drops her knees in jubilee when her final attack goes through as she's earned her right to compete for Duel Academy in the School Festival. Maya and Forrest shake hands after a thrilling encounter. After a few ceremonious proceedings of an interview, cheers, and celebration, the stadium is slowly cleared. However, the grounds begin to shake in some kind of earthquake, and all of the students take cover. Cameron is shown outside stumbling through the Duel Academy forests having fled there. He is shaking, and his brown eyes sharpen. He is causing the earthquake. Cameron communicates with Genex Dragon, requesting help and control. Genex Dragon helps Cameron find his center, and his shaking stops. The earthquake stops, and Cameron drops to the ground. After a moment, Cameron says his powers have never manifested in such a way. On the stadium grounds, the students continue to take cover until the call is made for safety. The students exit calmly and return to their dorms immediately. Raymond returns to the Obelisk Dorms with his fellow Obelisks. Raymond and Clarissa briefly meet, and Raymond orders her to find Cameron immediately. Featured Duel: Maya vs. Forrest *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Maya has 2500 LP and four cards in her hand, including "Chthonian Emperor Dragon". She controls "Keeper of the Shrine" (0/2100 > 0/1500) in Defense Position and Continuous Trap: "Dragon's Rage" Forrest has 1500 LP and four cards in his hand. He controls "Naturia Barkion" (2500/1800) in Attack Position and "Naturia Fruitfly" (800/1500) in Defense Position. He controls one set Spell/Trap. Turn 7: Maya Maya sacrifices “Keeper of the Shrine” to Tribute Summon “Chthonian Emperor Dragon” (2400/1600 > 1800/1000). Maya activates “Chthonian Emperor” attacks and destroys “Naturia Fruitfly” while inflicting piercing damage via “Dragon’s Rage” (Forrest 1500 > 1200), returning the stats of Maya’s monsters to normal. She activates “Creature Swap” to force both players to swap a monster they control. Forrest activates “Dark Bribe” to negate “Creature Swap” and destroy it. Maya then draws one card. She sets two cards. Turn 8: Forrest “Barkion” attacks and destroys “Chthonian Emperor” (Maya 2300 > 2200). Maya activates “Keeper of the Shrine” in her GY and Special Summons it in Defense Position. She then adds “Chthonian Emperor” to her hand from her GY. Forrest Normal Summons “Naturia Butterfly” (500/1200) and sets one card. Turn 9: Maya Maya treats “Keeper of the Shrine” as 2 Tributes to Tribute Summon “Felgrand Dragon” (2800/2800). “Felgrand Dragon” attacks “Barkion”; Forrest activates “Butterfly’s” effect to mill the top card of his Deck to negate the attack. Turn 10: Forrest Forrest activates “Landoise’s Luminous Moss” to prevent Maya from using monster effects this turn. Maya activates “Magic Drain” to negate “Landoise’s Luminous Moss” unless Forrest can discard Spell Card. Forrest attempts to negate “Magic Drain” with “Barkion’s” effect, but “Barkion” cannot negate the effects of Counter Traps. Forrest does not have a Spell to discard, so “Landoise’s Luminous Moss” fails. Forrest activates Continuous Trap: “Limit Reverse” to Special Summon “Naturia Beans” from his GY in Attack Position. He tunes “Beans” with “Butterfly” to Synchro Summon “Naturia Beast” (2200/1700) in Attack Position. Having Synchro Summoned a “Naturia” Synchro Monster, Forrest Special Summons “Naturia Ladybug” (100/100) from his GY in Attack Position. Forrest activates “Ladybug’s” effects, sacrificing it to increase “Barkion’s” ATK by 1000 (“Barkion”: 2500 > 3500/1800). “Barkion” attacks “Felgrand Dragon”; Maya activates “Forbidden Scripture” to negate all other card effects on the field and return all monsters’ stats to their original value during damage calculation. Forrest activates “Beast’s” effect to mill the top two cards of his Deck to negate and destroy “Forbidden Scripture”. “Felgrand Dragon” is destroyed (Maya 1200 > 500). “Keeper of the Shrine” Special Summons itself from Maya's GY in Defense Position. “Beast” destroys “Keeper of the Shrine.” During the End Phase, “Barkion’s” ATK returns to normal. Turn 11: Maya Maya Normal Summons “Dragon Knight of Creation” (1800/600). She uses its effect to discard a card and send itself to the GY to Special Summon “Felgrand” from her GY in Attack Position. “Felgrand’s” effect activates to gain the ATK/DEF of a monster in Maya’s GY, equal to its Level x200, and Maya targets “Tyrant Dragon,” who is Level 8 ("Felgrand Dragon": 2800/2800 > 4400/4400). “Felgrand” attacks and destroys “Beast” (Forrest 1200 > 0). Maya wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Maya's Duels